masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Marauder Armour
The Marauder Powered Armor (MPA) is a standard Coalition designed power armoured used by all Coalition Fleet, Marine, and Army personnel develop by the famous Cylon design program Doc during the late-Xindi Conflict. The early prototypes were being field tested by the early Guardian Conflict on Laythe V, suffering a successful trial-by-fire tested during the Siege of Laythe V. 'Overview' The Marauder was a powered armoured created for the use of non-Cylon Coalition personnel on the battlefield and hostile worlds. Based on the power armour secretly develop for the use of the Cylon Imperious Leader by the Cylon design program known commonly as Doc. The program was launched in 2155 during the height of the Xindi Conflict, in response to the growing discontent among the Coalition armed forces who grew dissatisfied on the heavy reliance on Cylon Centurions during ground engagements. This was further reinforced with the formal organization of the Coalition military following the war, with the Cylon Army contributing the largest contingent. While the Cylon's were built for war and manual labour, it was the Coalition's stance to offer the only mechanical member of the empire an equal chance to fill a non-traditional role outside of combat, a fact that was considering a defining cause of the Cylon War a decade previous. But playing on this idea, it was proposed that while Centurions had many advantages over other non-machine species, being stronger, durable, and able to mount a signficant amount of firepower, their ability to think unconventionally and adapt in unpredictable methods was limited. Organic operates offered a level of adaptability their Centurion counterparts could not match. The Coalition Military Technology Board tapped Cylon program Developer & Observation Consulting 9271-A-028, commonly called Doc to create a armoured suit for use by organic members of the Coalition ground forces. Doc had previously developed the now mainline Series-0007 Centurion in use by both the Cylon Imperium and later the Coalition, and secretly developed a power suit for the Imperious Leader. After 16-months of research, Doc presented the Marauder Armour at a private meeting to the Coalition Military Technology Board and Coalition Army Command, who later passed it on to Coalition Fleet Command. The armour was broken into two separate parts: *One was a muscle suit that added increase speed and strength. *Second was the power armour itself that added that added the actual armour and hard points to hold weaponry. The idea was deemed interesting not only for the ability to undertake ground combat in variable environments but had applications for being used for exploration in regions previous unreachable by organic life. Coalition High Command approved and ordered field testing on a prototype line as soon as possible. The prototype was lab tested by Specialist Susan Tornball, a member of the Coalition Army. However the end of the Xindi Conflict caused the project to be shelved and Doc moved onto a joint project on Hiigara, researching an intregration of Hiigaran hyperspace technology and Cylon/Colonial FTL-designs. While funding was discontinued, Doc continued to design further prototypes and tested them in several environments during his travels, including the Forge on Vulcan, the equatorial plains of Mercury, the marshes of Tellar Prime and even in the corona of Sol. Eventually as resources from reconstruction began to free up, the Coalition Army approved a belated field testing on Doc's remaining designs. Coalition Army Command choose Combat Squad F-1098, commonly called Falcon Squad, during the scheduled war games and combat exercised on L-462. Concurrent to this operation the Guardian Conflict had erupted. Falcon Squad successful engage over a hundred Guardian's Centurions throughout the long ground Siege of Laythe V. Following the Battle of L-462, the Marauder was approve for full production. Only a few military units would have them during the Guardian Conflict. After the conflict they had become the standard armor for all Coalition personnel. Armour Components 'Inner Suit' The Inner Suit is a "Muscle suit", which provide a trooper with extra muscle power. The suit is worn inside the Powered Suit. There are male, female, gender neutral and non-humanoid variations. 'Main Powered Suit' The Main Powered Suit is an armour worn outside. There are male, female, gender neutral and non-humanoid variations for the Main Powered Suit. Body Armour Assembly There are several hard-points on the armour, allowing it to be rapidly assembled with various optional equipment and weapons. Weapons can be place on the rack on the back, hip and legs. Stability Each armour is equipped with magnetic stabilizer in the palm of the hands and soles of the feet, ensuring that in the absence of gravity, suits can attach to any metallic surface. This is coupled with a gravity pivot stabilizer, allowing the suit to shift its gravitational direction. In effect, it allows the centre of gravity to be shifted, allowing for suits to walk up cliffs or across ceilings. Flight Two jump jets are mounted in the lower back of the armour, able to sustain flight for a variety of time. Long flights will entail more fuel, requiring less space for a weapon's payload. Lighting There is a marker light on the chest. 'Helmet' Each helmet has a searchlight mount on its left and a infra-red camera on the right side. There are four camera-eyes on the visor that provide the image of outside, displayed on the other side of the visor. There is a HUD system inside the helmet. Category:Technology Category:Coalition Army Category:Ground Combat Technology Category:Weapons Technology Category:Armour Technology